Chapter 4 - Let's See What You've Got
Let's See What You've Got (Yui's P.O.V) Morning, everyone slept in school, but to be honest it's not a school anymore. Kazuki thought that it would be inconvenient for us if we were to sleep in school so he transformed it into a mansion. I feel blessed and at the same time I still can't process everything that had happened. So if I got this right, then the world that is exactly like the world in Kazuki's story is merging with our world, and for some reason, the one that is deteriorating is our world instead of the other one. I really don't get it. I got up and went to the bathroom, after that I got dressed up and went to the training room that Kazuki had set up, everyone else was their. "I believe you guys know why we're here, or why I even made this room. We're here to train you in your different abilities, we need to hone them as soon as possible." Kazuki said, but we were still confused with what was happening and asked him the reason for all of this. "Remember what I said last night? I had a theory that if we finish the story I made, then it's job as a medium will end and everything might go back to normal. I know it's a long shot but we have to at least try, that's why we need to train." We agreed with him, besides, what's the use of these abilities that we have mysteriously gotten if we won't use them. I was psyched up, but my determination went away when Kazuki told me that I was first. I was put in a room, and everyone else was at a control room or something. Kazuki explained how this training would go out. "Alright Yui, this is a simulation room, I'm gonna simulate attackers and you have to defeat them, they will attack you, there will be no wound, but you will experience pain. Your magic is Ice-Make, ready, go!" I was taken aback, for Kazuki talked so fast I didn't know what to do, I didn't have time to think when enemies suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They started attacking me but I don't know what to do so I just kept dodging the attacks, but in the end it was futile I was continuously attacked and can't fight back. "Yui, use your magic!" Kazuki said, but I told them that I don't know how because he was talking too fast. "Just remember what I and Misaki said before." That was when I remembered how they fought Keiji, and then i remembered what they said. I know how to Unleash my magic now, but it still got me thinking. If we have this supernatural abilities, then it's only natural that normaly, we would be stronger now right, I just went with the flow and my body moved on its own, the next thing I know is that I defeated an enemy without Unleashing my magic, but now's the time I did. A lot of bad guys suddenly appeared, so I relaxed myself. "Unleash: Ice-Make Magic!" I burst of power suddenly popped out from me and I see my symbol glow. I thought that If I have the same magic as Gray Fullbuster, then I must be able to do what he can do. I did a stance normally done by Gray and focused. "Ice-Make: Freeze Lance!" In one strike of my technique I defeated everyone of the enemies and that ended my training. After that, the other's trained, they were quickly able to adapt with how to use their magic, and in a few weeks, we became adept in our own magics. Now the moment that Kazuki was talking about can be done, we were now to take part in a mission. We are to finish the story and turn everything back to normal, but before we do, Kazuki had to tell us something important. "Guys, you all know jow how to use your magic and the different basic spells that you can do, but there are two ways in which you can attack using magic: one js through basic spells, and the other is through incantations. You guys all know what an incantation is if I were to assume. Incantation are just like basic spells, but much stronger, speaking an incantation helps to make your concentration grow stronger and at the same time, it will boost the amount of magic power you can emit." That's the last thing he said before we left Kagemiya High that day, and went forward to our first stop. The Capital City of Fiore - Crocus. ~END~